


Space Between

by iloveyoudie



Series: Morseverse Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: He first said I love you when there was no space between us.





	Space Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> For tumblr prompt.  
> The way you said "I Love You" - with no space between us.

He first said I love you when there was no space between us. Pressed to the wall of the flat, James whispered the words into my mouth, hot and breathy and needy. He was so relieved to say it, and I felt like I had been waiting a lifetime to hear it.

"Robbie," He'd cradled my face in his long hands and murmured my name, over and over like a prayer, "I love you."

 

He says it in bed when there's no space between us, bodies flush and spooned, lean lines and long legs tucked against my softer angles.

"Robbie," He whispers it to the back of my neck, lips brushing the small hairs there and sending goosebumps down my spine and heat pooling in my loins, "I love you."

 

He says it in the kitchen with a smile, tossing me a beer that I bobble gracelessly and almost drop. I snag it right before it hits the floor and try to recapture my dignity with a finger point and a bit of a wink and he barks one of those surprised laughs. There is plenty of space between us, a whole room's worth almost, but he still grins my name, "Robbie," and swigs his own beer and shakes his head, "I love you."

 

He says it over the phone and there's leagues between us. He's at a conference and exhausted and he murmurs that he'd much rather be here, with me, in bed than listening to lectures on police procedure that he already knows.

"Robbie," He yawns and the rustling on the line tells me he's already laying down, duvet to his chin but still on the phone, "I love you." And he will stay on the line until he's barely conscious.

And I realize no matter how much distance there is, when he tells me he loves me, there's never any space between us and since the first day, on my sofa, hip to hip, knee to knee, shoulder to shoulder, there never really has been.

"I love you too, James."


End file.
